


All in your head

by Webtrinsic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avenger Sam Wilson, Hurt Peter, Mind Control, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Poor Peter, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Self-Harm, Telepathy, Worried Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: It's nice to feel something once and a while





	All in your head

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's not that good, i'm not to happy with this one myself but I tried.

_"Isn't it nice to feel something? It's been so long now hasn't it? Pain's a gift, embrace it. You'll soon crave it, invoke it upon yourself."_ A ringing voice called, the fighting continued, none of his team seemed to notice. He did though, the assailants stopped their attention on him he'd noticed. 

 

Nothing had attacked him since the voice started speaking. Peter sat idly upside down among the ceiling, his hand's twitching. An overwhelming feeling to throw himself into the crossfire took over, he shook the feeling away only for the voice to chime in again.

 

_"To your left Peter, under the crashed board. There's a tunnel, follow it."_

 

"Okay," Peter whispered, crawling away to the left. No cracked floor in sight, he'd just have to go further.

 

"Who you talking to kid?" Clint asked, the comm had been lively during the fight but no one had addressed Peter to earn his response. 

 

"You don't hear it?" Peter asked, stopping in his journey. 

 

"Hear what?" Falcon asked, flying towards Peter. Peter looked up at him confused, Sam was looking him over.

 

"You didn't get hit in the head, did you?" He asked, dodging an attack sent their way. Obviously aimed at Sam. 

 

"Peter how long have you been hearing something?" Natasha cut in.

 

"A few minutes," He says shyly.

 

"No ones been trying to hurt him," She says, and Tony cut in.

 

"Kid what are you hearing?" Tony had always been the most protective of Peter, he'd brought Peter to them. Helped teach him, they all knew Tony saw Peter as his child. Tony would never admit it though.

Ringing soon drowned their voices out, Peter's vision hazing. His senses pulling him away, the assailant's stepped up their attack. Making sure no one could follow the rogue spider.

 

"Someone get Peter out of here now," Steve ordered, having been preoccupied with the fight. 

_"Go on, the pain you seek will come to you soon, you just have to keep moving."_

 

Peter nodded, and kept going, away from the battle until he found the cracked floor. Pulling it up, he slipped beneath snapping the board into place.

 

" _That's it, just follow the way."_

 

Peter complied, his own conscience being clouded. The spider sense had stopped, he was calm. Content. The comm in his ear shorted out, causing him to slip a hand beneath the mask and pulling it out. Dropping it to the floor, he stepped on it with a satisfying crunch.

 

 

The tunnel dimmed in the flames that lined the walls, it enticed him in an odd way.  His feet moved at their own accord, he followed until there were no torches left. It was complete darkness, engulfing him. His steps made no noise, nothing did. He started to believe he’d gone deaf.

 

It wouldn't matter, the pain he sought would encompass him soon enough. 

\---

"Peter!" Tony shouted, destroying everything in sight.  Tony panicked, not caring about being attacked, he set off to find Peter. 

 

"Tony!" Steve shouted, they couldn't do this without him. 

 

"I have to find Peter," Tony bit, scanning the area for heat signatures. Nothing. That is until he saw the cracked floor board, heat residue of foot prints.  Peter's size, the AI informed him. He nodded, blasting the board, revealing the tunnel. He shot it down quickly, following the torches until he reached the darkness.

 

He stopped short, Peter’s head bowed. He was on his knees, wrist of his suit torn open. His wrist bleeding, the blade of glass not far away from him, blood glinting against it’s reflection. 

 

“Peter,” Tony gasped, escaping from his suit and running to Peter. He dropped infront of the boy, pulling Peter’s mask off, and holding his face in his hands. Peter’s eyes were distant, he wasn’t seeing Tony at all.

 

“Peter did you do this to yourself?” Tony asked carefully, using the ripped suit to tie Peter’s wounds. Peter nodded, his hand’s shaking. The voice in his head chanting, _“Doesn’t the loss of blood feel good?”_

 

Peter nodded again responding to the voice, and Tony looked on oddly. Peter reached to pull away the scraps, to let the blood fall freely at the voices command, but Tony didn’t allow it. Batting his hand’s away, and lightly shaking Peter’s shoulders.

 

“Kid, what’s going on?” Tony asked, tilting Peter’s face toward’s his so he could look him in the eyes.

 

“I’m feeling,” Peter whispered, “It’s nice to feel something.”

 

“Whatever that voice is telling you Peter it’s wrong, you can feel better thing’s than pain. I promise, we’re here for you, don’t listen to it. Peter don’t let it win,” Tony encouraged, pulling Peter into his arms. Peter awkwardly responded to the hug, his eyes focusing in and out.

 

_“No Peter, you’re not feeling if you aren’t in pain.”_

 

If this feeling of being hugged by Tony wasn’t the right feeling, then why did it feel so comforting? Why did it feel better than the pain? He wanted this more than pain, wanted to mask his pain with reassurance. His mind was coming back to him, and the voice in his head screamed.

 

 _“No! No! NO! It’s not okay!”_ Yes, yes it is okay. It’s nice

 

“Please make the voice stop,” Peter whispered, Tony nodded into Peter hair. Lifting him up, before sliding the mask back over Peter’s face.

 

Encasing himself in the suit, he flew them back to the tower. He could hear the other’s in the comm, he didn’t bother explaining other than ordering, “Find whoever was getting into Peter’s head, they’re making him hurt himself.” 

 

The other’s gave noises of anger, but agreed and fought on. 

 

Peter snuggled close to Tony, and Tony held back, carefully removing his suit and holding Peter. Peter slipped off his own mask, dropping it in his lap before looking up at Tony.

 

“Let’s get you patched up,” Tony stated, his eyes staring at the torn red suit being dyed even darker with blood.

 

Peter’s eyes flashed back to the nothing before, before he shook his head escaping the thoughts. He’d made himself one with Tony’s collarbone, Tony didn’t mind and settled Peter in his lap on the examination bed. Bruce walked in, having stayed behind for the mission, and rushed to help.

 

It didn’t take long for his to disinfect the wounds, Peter shook and trembled. Falling in and out of the voice bombarding him, Tony held tight knowing his wounds needed to be stitched up and he couldn’t do that with Peter moving. 

 

Finally Peter’s body fell into slumber, Bruce sealing his wrist. The Avenger’s had saved the day, and the voice wouldn’t be bothering Peter any longer. 


End file.
